Escape and Evade
by stargazer 1017
Summary: When someone important to Taylor goes missing, she does the only thing she can--get her wings back. Pt. 1 "Temporary Recommissioning"


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force. They belong to Disney.

Author's Notes (additional): Just like in my first Taylor story, I'll be using her last name as Rowe and the base she was stationed at as Albright. Not really a military buff? Here's the officer Ranks in the Air Force from lowest rank to highest:

Second Lieutenant/2 LT.  
First Lieutenant/1 LT.  
Captain/Cpt.  
Major/Maj.  
Lieutenant Colonel/Lt. Col.  
Colonel/Col.  
Brigadier General/Brig. Gen.  
Major General/Maj. Gen.  
Lieutenant General/Lt. Gen.  
General/Gen.

The rank list will come in handy when I introduce personnel with their ranks. I wasn't too specific when I had written Teamwork, but this story might introduce a lot of ranks. There are also some abbreviations I'll use in the story. In this part, there's:  
IM--The clerks of the Air Force: Information Management  
TDY--Temporary Duty

There are some elements of the military that I know, but not everything, so some facts (for example, Taylor's recommissioning) that might not be entirely correct. More notes at the bottom.

Escape and Evade  
Part 1: Temporary Recommissioning  
By: stargazer_1017

I could feel my heart racing as I sprinted towards the palm tree quickly enlarging. I clenched my jaw and pushed my legs even faster and in just a couple of moments, I sprinted past the tree. I grinned to myself as I slowed down to a walk. Running was one of my best strengths--that, and flying an airplane. I flexed my neck and put my hands up on my head as I paced back towards the tree, now about almost ten feet away from me. Even that run wasn't enough to tire me out and I contemplated running another four miles.

"**Auughh**!"

I raised my eyebrow as I saw Max drag himself towards the tree, still groaning and moaning like a dying animal. "Finally," I told him. "I thought I was going to have to run back to drag you back here."

Max staggered towards the tree and plopped himself on it. I shook my head as he gasped, "I--I can't. . .I--"

"I. . .I. . ." I mocked him playfully. I know the kid doesn't like that kind of stuff. I grinned widely when Max glared up at me. 

"You. . .stink," he muttered, still gasping for air. 

"You mean four miles is too much for a kid like you? I thought you had all the energy in the world," I said, feigning shock. 

He still glared at me. "Sarcastic this morning, aren't we?" Max muttered again. He rolled off the tree and layed back on the dirt. "Man, this running bites. I can't believe you do this more than five days a week."

I shrugged and started doing some stretches. "Doesn't bother me," I replied. "Back at the squadron? We used to run this _everyday_."

Max muttered something else under his breath, but I didn't catch a word he said. "What?" I asked, leaning in closer to hear him. 

Max shook his head and slowly got up from the ground. "This is the last time I ever do this again," he said, shaking his head as he walked gingerly towards the chambers. I chuckled as the doors swished open to allow us entry.

I followed Max and headed straight to--the dining table. "Figures," I muttered.

Alyssa was setting some plates on the table and she greeted us with a smile. "Hey guys, good morning!" she said cheerfully. 

I nodded at Alyssa. "Good morning," I replied. Max didn't reply--instead, he quickly took a seat at the table. Alyssa gave me a look that I understood perfectly. _Hungry_? her look silently asked as she gestured towards Max, who had his clenched fists on the table, eagerly awaiting his meal. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Alyssa gave another grin and shook her head as she put some glasses on the table. I took a seat and looked around. "Cole and Danny aren't awake yet?" I asked.

Alyssa shrugged. "Not that I know of," she replied, pouring the orange juice into the glasses. "I'm sure they'll be up soon."

Max rubbed his hands together in eager anticipation. "What'd you make for breakfast today, Alyssa?" he asked. 

Alyssa gave him a smile and shrugged. "You'll see," she replied cryptically. I smiled and watched as Max grumbled about how breakfast should be ready for him when he was ready to eat. 

For some reason, their reminded me of my old squadron. Sure, there wasn't really anyone as kiddish as Max, or as cheerful as Alyssa, as thoughtful as Danny, or even as clueless as Cole--but we were family. I turned my attention back to Alyssa and Max. As Alyssa slapped Max on the arm for a comment he made, I smiled. For a long time, all I knew was my squadron, and even as much as I love the family I grew to love here, I still missed my other family. 

It seems like everytime I take a jog I think about them, I mused as Danny came towards the table with a huge grin on his face. "Morning everyone!" Danny said, taking a seat next to me. I nodded to let him know I acknowledged his presence. "So how was the run?" Danny asked, turning to me.

Before I could even say a word, Max had already spoken. "It was terrible! Know what Taylor did? _She left me _**_behind_**! There I was, pounding my feet into the ground, trying to catch up to her and she just took off!"

"You know what they say, Max--either go hard or go home," I shot back at him. 

Max gave me a look and his look disappeared when Alyssa plopped a huge pancake on his plate. "Come on Max, eat up now," she encouraged him. Before she could even finish the sentence, Max was already digging into his food. 

"Hey wait! Leave some for me too!" Cole's voice called out. I turned and saw Cole sprinting towards the table. He jumped into the seat next to Max and waited for Alyssa to come around with the plate of pancakes. Alyssa put some pancakes into Cole's plate and he grinned up at her. "Thanks, Alyssa!" he said gratefully. 

Alyssa grinned back at him. "I've got an egg sandwich, if you want it, Cole," she said, coming over towards me.

Cole's eyes lit up like a christmas tree. "Really? Wow, you're awesome Alyssa!" he said, getting up and rushing towards the little kitchen area Alyssa uses to cook our meals.

I rolled my eyes. "I think I should start calling Cole a kid too," I joked, shaking my head. The others just laughed.

***

"Left. . .left. . .left, right. . .right, left!"

I took a deep breath as I watched the flight march a few yards away from where I stood under the tree. Luckily, the flight was marching facing away from the setting sun. Watching the flight march brought butterflies to my stomach. It reminded me so much of marching back at the Academy. Sometimes I missed all of the marching and courtesies we learned as cadets. It seemed like so long ago. . .

"Flight, halt!" the flight leader called out and with a last step on their left foot, the flight stopped marching. I watched closely as the flight leader called out for the flight to turn to their left. I grinned to myself. Hmm, it seemed like the flight was going through some inspections. I watched as the flight leader approached an officer patiently waiting for the flight to be organized. The flight leader saluted the officer and I could've sworn it was just like when I assembled our back at the Academy. "Sir, Cadet Rowe reporting as ordered," I whispered, watching as the officer saluted the cadet back and dropped his salute. 

The officer went through the columns of cadets, inspecting each's uniform with careful precision. If I wasn't a ranger, I would love to be an ROTC instructor at Turtle Cove University. I would love to teach the rookies something about the military.

"Taylor?" a familiar voice asked behind me.

I jumped. I was so engrossed with watching the flight that I didn't notice someone had snuck up behind me. I spun around and saw Alyssa with her bike. "Alyssa? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just finished classes," Alyssa replied. "I was calling out to you earlier, but I guess you didn't hear me." She nodded towards the flight assembled on the lawn. "You're watching the Air Force ROTC cadets?" she asked.

I nodded and turned back to the flight. The officer was now going through the second column and asking them some questions. "Do you miss it? The Air Force, I mean?" Alyssa asked quietly behind me.

I couldn't take my eyes off the flight as I answered. "Sometimes," I replied quietly. At these times, a lot. 

Alyssa sighed behind me. We watched the officer go through the third column and Alyssa spoke up. "Come on, let's go into the city and have an ice cream," she offered. This gesture seemed slightly familiar. When Alyssa was the first ranger to join Wild Force after me, we weren't really all that close. I was determined on defeating the Orgs and returning back to flight duty as quickly as I could. Alyssa tried everything to get me to open up to her--and going out for ice cream in the city was usually the trick. 

I turned back to Alyssa. "You think I'm depressed or something, don't you?" I asked her. Why else would she try to steer me away from here? I crossed my arms and waited for an answer. Alyssa shrugged helplessly. "You were awfully quiet today, and I know the only time you come to see the ROTC cadets is when you're thinking about your squadron."

That was true. I hesitated. No one had known me this closely since. . .no, I couldn't think about it. I forced a smile on my face. "I guess we should go. Besides, when was the last time we hard a girl's night out?" I asked.

Alyssa laughed. "Since Max joined the team."

I laughed with her. "Well, I guess it isn't exactly a girl's night out, but no guys on this trip." I shrugged. I took one last look at the flight. The officer was now standing in front of them. I turned back around and walked away. Alyssa turned her bike around and followed at my left side. 

It wasn't a far walk down to the The Cove Ice Cream Parlor in downtown Turtle Cove, and we were there in just a few minutes. After Alyssa parked her bike and padlocked it, we walked into the parlor. I ordered my usual, a hot fudge sundae with crushed cookies. After our orders were ready, Alyssa and I walked back outside. We walked down the row of stores as we finished up our ice cream. 

"And how were classes today," I asked Alyssa, trying to break the silence. 

Alyssa shrugged as she took a bite from her cookies and creme ice cream. "The usual," she replied. "We take another field trip for archaeology class tomorrow," she reported.

I nodded, showing my support. Alyssa was lucky to be a ranger and still be in school. "At least you're not one of those bad students," I replied. "I remember Kendra and I staying up late cramming for an exam and almost flunking out. That would've been disasterous."

"Why were you guys cramming? Don't tell me you were a wild child, Taylor," Alyssa joked.

I rolled my eyes. "No way," I replied. "Kendra always fit that profile. Actually, she was trying to pull a prank on one of the girls upstairs and somehow she managed to drag me into that situation and almost got us to flunk our tests." I rolled my eyes at the memory and Alyssa laughed. I turned to her. "Hey, if you're still interested, I'm sure you could sign up for ROTC--" I tried but Alyssa held up her hand. 

"You tried that before, Taylor. No way. The Air Force and I are not allies here," Alyssa replied with a joking yet firm voice.

I shrugged, but couldn't help smiling. "Fine," I replied. We walked forward until we were right in front of an electronics store. Ten televisions showing news stared back at us through the window. We don't get any television up at the Animarium, and I was drawn to the screen to see what was going on in the world. Two anchors were speaking on the tv when suddenly, a an image flashed on the screen. I gasped and felt the blood drain from my face as I stared at the tv screen. "Oh my God. . ." I whispered.

I felt Alyssa put her hand on my arm. "Taylor? What's wrong?" her concerned voice was barely heard in my mind as I watched the image of a man I was _very_ familiar with flash across the screen. 

"He's missing. . ."

"Who? Who's missing?" Alyssa asked. "Taylor," her voice grew even more concerned. 

"Mark," I answered, my attention still on the screen in front of me. I watched as the story about his situation onfolded on the tv--but I couldn't hear anything. I ran into the electronics store and headed straight to another tv. "Today, First Lieutenant Marcus Reyes was shot down over the Pakistani and Afghan border during a routine fly. Rescue attempts have been made with no success. Here is the Air Force commander in charge of the mission, Major General Park."

I heard Alyssa approach from behind and stand beside me. "Lieutenant Reyes was shot down in an undislosed location along the border between Pakistan and Afghanistan earlier today," General Park announced. "Within thirty-minutes, a recon team has gone in after him. So far, they have reported no progress, but we hope to have that changed soon."

The screen changed back to the announcer. "The 324th Squadron at Albright Air Force base has been partially deployed as a result of the September 11 terrorist attacks at the Pentagon and World Trade Centers. A full deployment of the squadron will be issed in forty-eight hours."

"Did you know Lieutenant Reyes?" Alyssa asked quietly as the announcer went on to another news story. 

**Flashback**  
  
_"Just back off, Rodriguez," Taylor growled to another pilot who was standing only a couple of inches in front of her face. "You don't know what this is about."_

_"Oh, I know all right," the tall, thin man replied. "You're quiting. The Air Force hates quitters."_

_"You would know, wouldn't you, Bullet? And who was it again, trying to fake injuries to get out of weekly PT and refresher courses? Some soldier you are."_

_Rodriguez raised his hand and Taylor fought the urge to flinch when suddenly, a harsh, "Back off, Bullet," called out. Taylor looked behind Rodriguez. A slightly shorter, blonde-haired man held Rodriguez's striking hand. "Leave her alone."_

_Taylor watched as Rodriguez glared at her and then shoved his hand away from the man's grasp. He glared at the other man and stalked off. Taylor sighed and shook her head. She turned back to her locker and started putting the contents inside of her bag. _

_"So I guess it's true," the blonde-haired man asked softly. _

_"What did you hear?" Taylor asked, not turning around to face the man. Everything was hard enough as it was. . .I don't know if I can take this, Taylor thought inwardly._

_"That you were leaving us," the man replied. _

_Taylor sighed and didn't reply. Instead, the man put his arm on her shoulder. "Why, Taylor? Is it because of me?" he asked._

_"No," Taylor replied quickly. "No, it's not."_

_The man's gray eyes seemed to dim slightly. "Then why. . ." Taylor shook her head and sighed. "I can't say," she said, apologetically. _

_"You've never. . ._**_not_**_ told me anything, Taylor. You and I go way back."_

_"I know," Taylor replied, biting her lip. "Look, Mark, I promise if it's something I can tell you, I would. I just . . .can't right now. I'm sorry." She put the last contents of her locker into her bag and shut it. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at Mark. _

_"Damn regulations," Mark muttered. "I want. . .there's so much more I want to say."_

_Taylor nodded with understanding. "I know. But this isn't the time." She sighed and put her hand on his arm. "When the time comes, then we'll have our talk. I promise." Without another word or response from Mark, Taylor turned around and left the locker room._

**_End Flashback_**

"Mark. . .he's been my best friend since we've gone to the academy. We were lucky enough to be stationed together at Albright," I replied, turning to Alyssa. "I can't believe he's missing."

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Alyssa asked quietly. 

I nodded. "He stood by my side, even when I left the Air Force to become a ranger, he defended my decision to everyone else when I was doubted, even when _he_ didn't understand why I was leaving. And now. . ."

I felt Alyssa's hand on my arm again. "I'm sure they'll find him, Taylor. He'll be okay."

I shook my head with determination. I couldn't do this to myself. . .and to Mark. I had to find a way to help him. "I'll make sure that he is," I said, heading towards the door.

"Wait, Taylor! What are you saying," Alyssa asked from behind me as we walked back onto the streets of downtown Turtle Cove. "Are you. . ."

I spun around to face Alyssa. "I'm going to talk to General Cooper and see if I can get my wings back." I turned again, heading away from Alyssa. 

I could hear the quick pace of Alyssa's boots as she ran to catch up to me. "Taylor," she said, as she stepped up beside me, "Taylor! You can't just go back to the Air Force!"

"Why not?" I demanded. For a moment, I regretted snapping out at Alyssa, but she didn't back away. She looked around to and then whispered loudly, "Taylor, you're the yellow ranger. You got out of the Air Force because you couldn't handle both things at once!"

"And now I'm going back," I replied, stalking off. I know Alyssa was trying to reason things out with me, but I felt angry--and guilty. It had been one year since I've seen Mark. I never expected him to ever go down--ever. And now he was out there alone. . .I just couldn't bear the thought.

"At least discuss this with Princess Shayla," Alyssa called out. Her voice sounded quite a distance away. I turned around and she was standing in the same spot she was in right before I walked away from her. I looked away for the moment, trying to rationalize my thoughts. "She'll know what to do," Alyssa added, walking up towards me again. I sighed with frustration. 

"All right, fine," I replied quietly. 

***

"You're going back? Are you _serious_?" Was the first words anyone spoke after I made my announcement. Guess who it came from.

"Max, you don't understand," I said, gesturing with my hands. I sighed frustratedly and started pacing in front of my fellow rangers. "Look, Mark's been one of my best friends through the Academy and we've been really close when we were stationed at Albright. If there's one thing I've learned in the Air Force, is you don't leave anyone behind. When I left the Air Force to become a ranger, it didn't mean I was turning my back on the military." 

I ended up facing Princess Shayla, who gazed at me sympathetically. "Princess," I said quietly, "this is very important to me. I want to follow my squadron to the Middle East and find my friend." I watched as Princess Shayla opened her mouth to speak and I interrupted her with a quiet, yet firm, "Please."

Princess Shayla smiled a ghost of a smile and said, "I'm not your leader. I can't make that decision for you."

She was right. I sighed and turned back to my teammates. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to Cole, who was standing between Alyssa and Danny. I gave him the most serious look I could muster and took a deep breath. "Cole, with your permission, I'd like to join my old squadron to the Middle East to find a friend and fellow pilot."

Cole looked uncertain. I was basically throwing the ball in his direction--he was going to either dodge it and let it go, or he was going to catch it and throw it back at me. He turned to his left, where Alyssa was standing. She gave him a faint nod and a smile and Cole turned to his right, where Danny and Max stood. Both of them nodded. Cole then turned back to me and nodded slowly. "All right, Taylor," he agreed. I felt like smiling; I was so relieved I would be allowed to go. I pulled out my growl phone and handed it to Cole, but he just shook his head. 

I looked at him in question and surprise. "When we need you during a battle, you'll have to come back," he replied.

I pursed my lips together in determination and nodded. I put the growl phone back into my vest pocket. "Understood," I replied. 

***

I took a deep breath and walked into the squadron doors and headed towards the IM desk. The last time I came to the squadron was only about a couple of months ago, when I confronted Kendra Breeman. _Kendra_. . .I wonder if she had heard about Mark. I'm sure if she did, she would be as concerned as I was. We were basically like the Three Musketeers at the Academy. She would probably even--

"Taylor?"

I spun around. "Kendra?" Yep, there she was--standing in her BDUs, with her jaw dropped. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Pensacola," I asked her.

Kendra shrugged and walked up to me. "Have you heard about Mark?" she asked.

I nodded. "That's why I came," I replied. 

"So did I," Kendra said. "When I heard he went down, I called General Cooper to see if I could rejoin the squadron for its deployment to the Middle East."

I raised my eyebrows. Kendra just been transfered to Pensacola. "And you were allowed back?" I asked increduously.

"No," Kendra replied. "Instead, Colonel Higashi, who is my Squadron Commander down at Pensacola, allowed me to pull TDY with this squadron for six months, which happens to be in the range of how long we're going to be deployed." She nodded at me. "You said you came because of Mark?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I was hoping to see General Cooper to ask him if I can. . ." I hesitated suddenly. It seemed like such an impossible goal now. What would I do? I couldn't recommission for a couple of weeks until we found Mark and then turn in my bar again. 

"You. . .?" Kendra repeated.

Here goes. "I was hoping to see General Cooper to ask him if I can. . .somehow get my wings back." Kendra's expression seemed more amused than surprised, like maybe she had expected it. "You don't seem surprised," I stated.

Kendra shrugged again. "No, not really," she replied. "I knew you would thinking about coming back when Mark went down. I figured if I were in your situation, I would try and get back in too." I frowned slightly. Kendra had no idea why I left the Air Force in the first place. 

"So. . .do you think I stand a chance?" I asked her. 

Kendra's eyes looked past me and she straightened. "Here's your chance to find out," she replied. I wasn't sure what she was talking about until I heard the squadron being called to order. I turned around and saw Brigadier General Cooper walk in.

"As you were," his reply called out. Then his eyes turned on me and he smiled. "Well, Ms. Rowe, how nice of you to visit us again," he said, extending his hand. I smiled and shook his hand. "Always a pleasure to see you again, sir," I replied.

"I'll be going back to the hanger," Kendra spoke up. She nodded at the General. "Excuse me, sir," she said and then turned to me and said, "I'll talk to you later," and walked out the doors. 

General Cooper turned back to me. "To what do we owe this visit?" General Cooper asked as he gestured his hand towards his office. 

I walked on his left as we walked towards his office. "Well sir, I had heard that Lieutenant Reyes went down yesterday, and I was hoping to ask you something," I replied. The General gestured for me to enter his office first and I went in and headed towards a chair in front of his desk. I waited until the General was seated before I took my seat. "Sir, I was hoping to--ask for my commission back."

Unlike Kendra, this statement totally surprised the General. "You want to rejoin us?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes sir, if it's possible. I want to join the squadron to its deployment and hopefully help to search for Mark." 

"And you're recommissioning for a year? Two?" 

I held back the temptation to bite my lip. Even staying in just a year would be difficult. I was planning just to come in, search for Mark, and then get back out. I forgot one detail--I would work for the Air Force. . .the Air Force wouldn't be working for me. "Well sir, that's my problem. I was hoping to take my commission for as long as the squadron is deployed. I was hoping to get out then." There. I said it. 

Just as I feared, General Cooper shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Taylor." 

I tried not to groan in frustration or appear unprofessional. "Sir, may I ask why?"

"Well Taylor, in this time the President has passed a law that you will be held in the Air Force if you get in, even after your contract's up because of what's going on over there," General Cooper explained. "I don't think you'll be allowed to be with us for six months and be able to get out. Besides that, there's also the refresher course that you'll go through and that's at the shortest, a week long." He shook his head. "I don't believe it's possible."

It couldn't be. I am so close to being in the cockpit of an Eagle again. I couldn't believe it. But with the law passed, I could probably be stuck in the Air Force as long as the war was going on. If I wasn't a Ranger, it wouldn't bother me as much. I have always planned on returning to the Air Force after finishing my duties as a ranger. . .not while I _was_ one. 

General Cooper could probably sense my apprehension. "Taylor, if it's Mark you're worried about, I'm sure he'll be found soon," he said.

I looked up at him. "Sir, what's the status on the search?"

He shook his head. "Rescue efforts were suspended when nightfall came, but as far as I know, there's no sign of him yet."

Would I be able to wait for to find out? The squadron left in a couple of days for deployment and if I waited, there might be a chance he would be found. But if he wasn't, then I could've been with the squadron and helping them to find him. "Sir, I'll do it."

"You'll do it?" 

I nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll sign up for the year."

_TO BE CONTINUED. . ._

What'd you guys think? Yeah, another Taylor story entered my mind again. I'll probably add a new chapter after I post the next episode of Extreme Challenge, and I'm almost completed with that episode, so I'll start on the next chapter. Please review--I'd love to know what you guys think about Taylor's recommissioning and everything. And guesses too, if you're interested ;-)


End file.
